Let The Rain Fall Down
by Ayumi43
Summary: He was in love and had his heart broken.Same wth her and now they hate each other. What will happen when they see eachother two years later? includes sex,drugs and language This has been changed to a Pyro&Rogue but it will kinda be both.
1. How it Happened

Let The Rain Fall Down

Chapter 1 : How it happened

* * *

Lets go back.

Back to the beginning.

Back to where the earth, the stars, the sun all aligned

* * *

They both stood there staring at each other one with tears in her eyes and the other with anger in his. 

" Tell me why I should stay! There is nothing here for me but dead ends, Marie!" Bobby yelled with anger blazing from his eyes.

As he turned to walk away he heard Rogue shout out.

" Bobby! please……I …..I don't want to lose you." Rogue said as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

" I loved you ! What were you thinking Rogue! Once I leave I'm gone Rogue ! I don't know if I'm coming back but I don't give a damn right now! I just need to get away from this! Away from you!" With that Bobby turned and walked away.

Not even five steps later Bobby heard Rogue yell his name hoping he would turn around but he never did. Bobby wanted to so badly but knew he would be making a mistake again..

" Bobby! PLEASE BOBBY!" she said as she leaned over in total heartbreak.

" BOBBY!" but that last call wasn't hear because he was gone.

* * *

'Cause perfect didn't seem so perfect

Trying to fit a square in a circle

Was no life

I defy

* * *

Rogue awoke to the sound of her alarm radio playing " Come Clean" by Hilary Duff. She had realized it was only a dream, but she had a dream like that frequently now and then. She looked at her clock. I t said 6:50am , she had at least 40 minutes to get to school so she decided to skip the shower this morning . She quickly put on a white tank and some black Capri pants and a black half jacket. With all of this topped off by a ponytail and a silver sash. 

Rogue grabbed her keys and her purse ,which was a small black Coach Hamptons weekend baby bag, and headed to her black eclipse car ready to go to school. She was a senior in high school. She was the most popular girl at school, all the guys wanted her, the girls wanted to be her. So why wasn't she happy?

* * *

She thought about that until she got to school and parked her car. She got out and headed to her locker inside of school. While she was at her locker her best friend Kitty came up to her in a rush and was followed by the new girl Jubilee but Rogue has grown fond of her and now calls her Jubes. 

" Marie! Like have you seen the new student they said he used to go here but went to another here because of personal problems. Lets go see him. Were gonna hook you two up!" Jubes and Kitty said as they dragged Rogue towards a guy staring at a poster.

" Here she is! " Kitty said excited.

The man swirled around and Both were almost shocked to see who it was.

" Bobby!" Rogue said amazed.

" Rogue?" Bobby said disappointed

* * *

That's the first chapter ill have some new chaps up soon but 'til then review alright? 

The second chapter is already being worked on, but i still trying to figure out the last names and stuff.so ...yeah...

xoxo Ayumi43


	2. Perfections

Let The Rain Fall Down

Chapter 2 : Perfections

* * *

" I just came back and my day is already ruined." Bobby said still disappointed.

" You know each other?" Kitty and Jubilee said in unison.

As the bell rang, Bobby hurried pass Rogue without even looking at her and said goodbye to Kitty and Jubilee. Rogue soon made her way to class with her two best friends behind her.

" We better get to class wouldn't want to be late." Kitty said as she pulled Rouge to they're first class. Drama.

* * *

Half way through the class Mr. Xavier brought in a new student.

" Class if I could have your attention. I would like to introduce a student who use to be one of my best 'til he moved to a high school for the gifted. Now I would like to introduce you to Robert Drake" Mr. Xavier gestured towards the door and Bobby came in..

" Now ill need someone to show him around and let him get familiar with the school, so ill need an escort for Robert, does anyone care to volunteer?" Mr. Xavier asked looking around the room.

" Marie would love to volunteer. She seems to know him." Kitty said out of NOWHERE.

"Kitty what are you thinking!" Rogue tried to whisper to her best friend but failed tragically.

" Ms. Marie do you protest?" Mr. Xavier said curiously.

Bobby, this whole time, didn't look curious to see why Rogue was protesting helping him around the school.

"No, sir um……. I would love to help a student in need." Rogue said trying to fake a smile.

"Ah! That's my perfect student" Mr. Xavier

After that Mr. Xavier told Bobby all the assignments he needs to catch up on and all of that class mumbo jumbo. Then he gestured for Bobby to sit in the empty seat next to a very uncomfortable Rogue.

" Now class , we will be going back to our discussion yesterday about Romeo & Juliet. I want to make you my performing class in the next school play. I already have most of the characters in mind." Mr. Xavier paused and then picked up a piece of paper from his desk.

" For the role of Juliet I give it to a true "Juliet" Ms. Marie." Mr. Xavier once again paused as the class finished their applause .

" For the role of Romeo I give it to Mr. Drake" a pause to finish the gasps.

" For Mercutio ,I give it to Mr. Allerdyce. Is John here today?" Mr. Xavier asked while looking around the room.

" You rang" a figure said at the door.

" Mr. allerdyce take your seat next to Rogue." Mr. Xavier pointed over to Rogue.

John walked over to Rogue and sat down but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek, and waving to Bobby.

" So, your back." John asked.

" So you still in rehab." Bobby said back not really caring.

" Nah I got out and took your girl." He said back cockily. Rogue was just in the middle of these two hoping they would shut up.

" Can the drama be saved 'til after school. Rogue and Bobby come up here and recite a scene from the play for us. Since your so talkative and all." Mr. Xavier said while leaning against the chalkboard

" Yes sir." Rogue said quickly while getting up with Bobby and both taking a script from Mr. Xavier.

" Do the scene where Romeo and Juliet first meet . I will read the opening. Concealed from the party by the red velvet drapes, hands still clasped, the teenagers are so close their bodies almost touch. Now since this isn't the play you don't need to touch this is only a practice scene….Romeo, if you please."

" Yes sir" Bobby said while picking up his script.

" If I profane with my unworthiest hand.

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this.

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand.

to smooth , that rough touch with a tender kiss." Bobby recites.

" Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much.

which mannerly devotion shows in this.

For saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch.

and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Rogue said while looking away.

" Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Bobby asks

" Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer" Rogue gently scolds

" o, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.

grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Bobby jokes

" saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake." Rogue looks into Bobby's eyes.

" then move not while my prayer's effect I take." Bobby says while putting his script down.

the bell rings , but the two stay staring, before John walks up through the crowd rushing to the door, and hugs Rogue.

" mm……that was great. So after school, do you wanna go out?" John asks while rapping his hands around her.

" um…not today I have to study,and ..and…." Rogue says but Bobby cuts her off.

" since when do you study?"

" Since she started coming to my house to study…but then again we don't really…." John started but was cut off by Rogue .

" no much of the things we study…um come on you two . we'll be late for P.E.. heh heh" Rogue said while pulling John behind her and exited the door , hoping Bobby would follow.

* * *

After school:

Rogue says goodbye to Kitty and Jubilee as a black Jaguar pulls up. John gets out and stands by the door.

" your chariot awaits my lady. " John says jokingly while presenting the car to her.

" haha.. well thank you but I cant come over today" Rogue says while giggling.

" aw, come on Rogue you know we need to STUDY." John said kind of disappointed.

" I'll take a ride home though if your offering." Rogue said while walking up to the car.

" Ok hop in." John replied while getting on the other side and opening the door for her.

When Rogue got in , John ran to the other side and got in. He sat there for a minute before starting the car.

On the way there John decided to start a conversation.

" so ,Bobby is back huh?"

" yeah…..he doesn't seem happy to see me though." Rogue said depressed.

" well, you know , you kinda OD on him and then when you promised to stop, you didn't so I guess he would be mad. about that." John said while looking straight ahead.

" yeah…" Rogue said while looking out to the side of the car.

" but I would still love you no matter what." John said while smiling at her.

" haha ……shut up! smooth talker" Rogue said while play punching him in the arm.

While they were talking John had pulled up to Rogue's house.

they were done so he got out and got Rogue out the car too.

" Ill call you later , okay?" John said while kissing her passionately

" okay." Rogue said breaking the kiss.

She walked up to her door as John got in the car and started it up.

he blew a kiss to her and she smiled . He slowly drove off and she went inside.

Rogue put her keys on the table by the door and went into the kitchen where she heard talking.

" Mom , I'm home." Rogue said as she walked in and paused at what she saw.

" hey Rogue . You left your car at the school so I decided to bring it here….since I'm your neighbor and all." Bobby said as he stood up and gave her the keys to her eclipse.

" What!" Rogue yelled in surprise

* * *

That is the second chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it. I will try finishing chapter three as soon as possible. so don't worry because I will post it soon. Just get those reviews in and tell me how you think , k?

xoxo Ayumi43


	3. Labeled For Life

Let The Rain Fall Down

Chapter 3: Labeled for life

* * *

" Mom is this true?" Rogue asked hoping she would say no.

" Marie um honey you see his parents called us before he moved back and their old house was still free so.." Her mother said trying to calm Rogue down. FAILURE..

" So you told them to move in next door !" Rogue said yelling at her highest voice now.

" Rogue ..chill." Bobby said smoothly while outing his hands up to calm her down.

" Chill ..you want me to….argh! " Rogue said as she stomped to and up the stairs.

" Rogue where are you going?" Her mother called.

" MY ROOM! ARGH!" Rogue yelled from the top of her stairs and then slammed the door." yeesh…um Ms. Anderson I think I'll go home to the folks now. Didn't mean to get Rogue upset. Oh and here is the keys to the car." Bobby said as he put the keys on the table and headed to the door.

" Ok Bobby . Sorry she didn't seem happier to see you." Ms. Anderson said.

'ha! like she would be happy to see me . I know I didn't miss her. I think.' Bobby thought as he closed the door to Rogue's house and headed to his.

* * *

The next day : Friday

Rogue woke up with the sun flashing in her face. She looked at the clock and it said 10:00am . She was glad it was a teacher work day because she needed a chance to get away from it all. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom to wash up.

She walked into her beige black marble floor bathroom with a beige marble wall and black shower , toilet and sink with a deep floor tub that was also black marble.

She slowly started up the shower , undressed and got in.

' Why is Bobby back? I thought he said he was leaving forever? ugh! whatever . I wonder what John is doing. I'll go to the mall when I get out of here and visit his job. I cant believe he works at that dumb record store. Who would of thought he would be working at a record store after all he's been doing.' After she was done with her shower ,Rogue got out and dressed in a white tank top with a pair of dark blue hip hugger jeans and some black hills with a black Gucci purse to match. She ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys from the table by the door before heading to her black eclipse. She started it up and drove to the North Crest Mall. On her way she listened to the radio. As she arrived she parked the car and got out quickly go see her boyfriend. She came into view of the store and saw two guys fighting as a bunch of other people watched. She approached the store and saw it was John and ….Bobby! She ran quicker until she got to the store and dodged the two as the crashed against a table . Rogue tried to stop John and Bobby by pulling them apart.

As soon as she got them apart she held them there with her hands on both of their chests.

" Stop it ! Your messing up everything. " Rogue yelled to Bobby

" Me!" Bobby asked

" yeah you…" John started but was cut off by Rogue.

" And your gonna get fired if you don't stop." Rogue yelled to John.

Bobby laughed in John's face .John tried to throw a punch at him again but missed and Bobby tried but missed as well. Rogue slapped both of them as the manager approached the three of them.

" What the hell is going on here!" The manager screamed at John as he slapped them across the head.

" I give you a job because your mother wants you out of trouble and this is how you repay me! I want you out! You , your girlfriend, and this bastard!" He yelled as he stormed off.

" Uncle wait! Uncle Joseph! " John said and stood for a minute before running after him behind a bead curtain.

Rogue stood there for a moment then stared evilly at Bobby.

" Don't give me that look ….he started it, I mean who.." Bobby said but was cut off by a slap from Rogue.

" He was doing just fine 'til your dumb ass came along. He needs this job to help his mother and his 3 sisters. and I don't know what is the matter with you. He may really lose his job and if he does they wont be able to pay the rent …..Oh you thought he was rich? guess again.. His car was a gift from me for his 18th birthday. " Rogue said as she stared at the door that John just came out of. "John….is.." Rogue said as she ran to him.

" I got fired .For real this time. He sad he'll pay our rent this month but after that…" John said as he looked at the ground.

" Come on" Rogue said as she put her hand out to him. She led him past Bobby, who wouldn't dare to look her in the eye. As they both got in the car , which is where she led him top, John looked at her puzzled. " where are we going? I need to go find a job." John said to Rogue .

" I have an idea." Rogue said as she picked up her pink razor phone and pressed a speed dial number.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay. Got a little lazy but I promise that chappie 4 will be up soon I am on a roll right now.

'til then enjoy and review. xoxo Ayumi43


	4. Dont Lose Me

Let The Rain Fall Down

Chapter 4:Don't Lose Me

* * *

In the car after the fight: 

" Hello ,Daddy? Yeah it's me. I have a problem and I was wondering if you could help me fix it. You know that Penthouse you have a few blocks up from mom's house? Well I was wondering…I have a friend who has three sisters and a mother who cant find work. I was wondering………Can they live there? I mean you were gonna sell it anyway and…Really! Great ! Oh and Daddy do you still a secretary for your firm? Well my friends Mom is a great secretary.. Can you give her the job? Please ,Daddy? For Me? Thank you Daddy !Oh! And don't forget Mom said she is making a special dinner so don't be late! Ok..Bye!" Rogue sad as she hung up the phone and looked over at John who just stared out the window.

" um come on ill take you home so you and I can tell your mom." Rogue said unsure as she drove off towards John's house.

* * *

The next Day : 

Rogue slowly put the key in the door and opened it . As soon as she did John's Three sisters ran in to the living room. Caitlin who was the oldest of the girls at the age of 13. Then it was Abby who was 6. Finally there was Madie who was 4 and the youngest of the three. Rogue just smiled as the three ran around in the already furnished living room. the living room had dark hardwood floors and dark blue walls with a view of the whole city and two black couches vertically facing the window and a Persian rug under it.

Rogue saw as John's mom's eyes opened widely. She simply smiled and saw that they got acquainted just fine and everyone was ok before she got her stuff to get ready to go.

" Thank you so much" John's mother said with tears in her eyes.

Rogue just smiled. She walked over to the door and said goodbye to the girls and John's mom. John walked Rogue to her car. At the car Rogue tried to give John a kiss but he moved so she only kissed his cheek.

" What's wrong?" Rogue asked. She looked at John but he wouldn't look her in the eyes.

" Why did you do that…..I was suppose to be the one to give all that to her…" John said with anger in his voice. He turned his back to Rogue and started messing with some Rocks on the ground.

"John …….your acting like a total jerk….your…your acting fucking childish." Rogue said while backing away and putting her hands on her hips. She was looking at him as if he wasn't grateful.

" You're the one who got me fired and then you prance around like your great when you use to be…" John sad yelling at Rogue.

" Use to be what! Your mom is a fucking junky and the sweetest woman ever and you think you can give her anything but you all got abandoned by your father because she drove him away…and you call me…" Rogue said as balled her fists up .

" You're a damn junky Rogue but I still love you and you know that I can handle myself and my family! I've been doing it for the pass 4 years. Ever since I was 14 Rogue! I'm suppose to be the man of the house. Not my girlfriend ,who can get anything she wants at a snap of her finger! I wanted to give this to her ,but guess who did? Rogue, Don't you know when to stop! oh ! I guess not …I mean you did lose Bobby cause you didn't know when to stop….don't lose me the same way." John yelled as he threw some rocks that he picked up at the wall.

" Obviously you need to learn its alright to let someone help you…." Rogue started but was interrupted by John.

" Don't lose me the same way Rogue ….I…." John said then paused.

" Tell your mom I said she starts her new job Monday. I come by and pick her up on her first day ." Rogue said as she backed away to her car. Before she could get in John had walked up the steps and she could her all the way on the bottom floor that he had slammed the door to the penthouse.

Rogue just slammed the door to her car and drove home. When she got home she went straight to her room and straight to bed…… Maybe tomorrow will be a better day

* * *

I'm still working on that chapter five but its getting there. hopefully it will be longer but I don't know …with my document manager messing up and all it will be hard to do.

xoxo Ayumi43


	5. Rainy Days Are The Calm Days

Let The Rain Fall Down

Chapter 5: Rainy Days Are The Calm days

* * *

Rogue woke up with the lightning and rain pounding against her window. She looked at the clock and it said 8:00 am.

' Wow and it is this dark outside?' Rogue thought as she got out of bed.

She headed down stairs still in nothing but her silk and lace nightgown that was black and the lace was gray. She came around to the kitchen doors and notice there was a note on the mahogany doors. she read it cautiously to make sure it wasn't a ransom note. Gladly it wasn't. The note was from her mom. It said

' Dear Rogue ,

Your father just came up out of nowhere with a surprise trip for me and him to the Bahamas. We will be back in about 2weeks so you can handle it with your credit cards and just call your father's secretary if you need help calling us or a place to stay until we get back you know anything important. well see you sometime in 2 weeks .

love,

Mom and Dad'

" Just like mom. Never telling me anything but going where ever she wanted like she never had a child. That's why.." Rogue started but was cut off by a knock at the door.

She checked out the side window to see who it was, hoping it wasn't John. Turns out it was Bobby. She slowly opened the door and stuck her head out.

" Yes?" Rogue asked with a rasp voice.

" Um…..can come in?" Bobby asked while looking at the sky, which was still raining and thundering.

" sure…but why cant we talk outside?" Rogue asked while stepping outside.

" Isn't it obvious Rogue?" Bobby said while stepping in.

" So what did you…." Rogue began to ask but was cut off by Bobby out of nowhere kissing her.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Was Bobby ,who still hates her for the OD she pulled on him, kissing her . He pushed her back against the wall and began moving his hands from her shoulder to her waste. He pulled he closer to him. Now they were no more a tiny centimeter apart, kissing fiercely. Rogue tried to bring her hands from the wall but only made it to his shoulders. He was about to pull her shirt up when the phone rang.

Both stopped at that moment. Rogue instantly pushed him away and answered the phone.

" Hello" Rogue said not looking at Bobby who stared directly at the floor.

" Rogue hiccup its John. I need me to listen you…I mean you " John started but was cut off by Rogue

" John! Are you drunk!" Rogue yelled.

" how's you know I was…hiccup…."John slurred.

" where are you…..?" Rogue said annoyed.

" I don't know …there is this big thing that says Crystal Light…I mean Moon" John slurred

" Stay where you are I'm coming to get you." Rogue said hanging up.

She just looked at Bobby then ran upstairs to get dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and got her RocaWear jacket and purse. She came back down stairs and met Bobby at the door.

" Leave…I don't want to see your face. You know I love him and you.." Rogue started but was cut off by Bobby

" But did you resist?" bobby asked

" Get out Rogue said as she Ran to her car, got in and started it . She pulled out and headed directly for the club. Bobby on the other hand closed the door and headed home.

* * *

Crystal Moon Club:

Rogue pulled up and got out. She saw John was on the side of the payphone by the door He about to be approached by what looked like 2 horny bitches. rogue rushed over and Got him propped up on her to tell them he was with her. They got the hint and they left.

" John….John wake up dumb ass!" Rogue said while shaking him.

" hiccup Rogue.. I am stupid.. I am a dumb ass…an ass of dumbness …..I Love You…" John said while leaning him and Rogue against the phone pole with Rogue beneath him.

" Okay let's get you home….No! your mom would kill you. Um…..my house then my parents are out. So…yeah…" Rogue said while pushing John off her and kinda of sorta pushing him towards her car.

Once they were at her car she leaned John against the car and opened the door to the passenger seat. She pulled him to her and put him in the car. She got him situated and went to the other side. Once she was in the car she felt a hand slowly pull on her shoulder.

" your not mad….are you? " John asked slumped down in the chair.

Rogue just looked back at the wheel started the car and drove home.

Not more then ten minute away she decided to turn on the radio. guess what was playing?

' great…Its pouring rain. I have a wet , drunk, boyfriend in my car and the saddest song comes on. Can this get any worse?' Rogue thought as she rolled her eyes. At that moment John rolled down the window and puked outside.

' Now I have puke on the side of my car. I should of never fucking asked.' Rogue thought as she pulled into the driveway. She shut the car off and opened the door quickly.

She went to the other side and got John then headed to the front door. Once she opened it the only thing she could think of was getting John to her Bathroom to clean him up.

So she slowly and to add painfully got him up the steps to her bathroom and sat him next to the tub. She went and got a towel and a long t-shirt of hers. She got his shirt off and threw it in the laundry basket along with his jeans. She got his jeans and socks too. Once all of that was in the Laundry basket, except for shoes which were by it, she took the towel and dry his hair and face. She dried his chest and legs too but he kept sweating so it was hard for her to dry his chest. So she got a cold rag and placed it on his forehead. While he cooled down she dried his chest once more and threw the towel in the dirty laundry basket.

Rogue took off the rag and threw that in there too. She put the shirt on him and got him up again. She took him to her bed and laid him down roughly. Rogue went back to put her jeans and jacket in the basket. She headed back to her bed and saw that it was only 3:00 . how? She did not know. She went down stairs to watch a movie and let some time pass by. She rushed down stairs and popped in " Raise Your Voice" and found a comfortable spot on the couch with a soda.

Three hours later Rogue woke up. She didn't notice she had fell asleep. She got up and noticed it was STILL raining. Then she remembered that John was still upstairs.

' guess I should probably check on him. ' Rogue thought as she ran up the steps to her room.

When she got there , John was sitting on the side of the bed with his face to the floor. He looked shadowed. His eyes couldn't be seen because of his brown hair draping over it.

" John are you okay?" Rogue asked while walking up to him.

" yeah I'm….I'm fine I just.." John stuttered a little.

" What is it….." Rogue said sitting next to him.

" Remember when I …Did I really say…When I said I love you….Rogue, Do you love me?" John asked looking up to her.

" John…you know I do." Rogue said.

"Why don't you ever say it? You always say you do but you never say it.." John said while Putting his hand on her shoulder.

" John, I love you" Rogue said as she kissed him.

* * *

okay that's it . I'm gonna work on six now. juicy stuff next so stay tuned okay?

xoxo

Ayumi43


	6. I love you

Let The Rain Fall Down

Chapter 6: I Love You

* * *

before I start this story I want to inform those who do not know that overdose means "OD".. and in the second chappy Bobby has Rogue keys because Bobby has a spare from when they were dating. A whole trust thing they had. okay that's it. enjoy.

* * *

John deepened the kiss and pushed her down to a laying position.. He started to pull her shirt down from her shoulders but then she stopped him.

" your drunk still……this isn't you. We cant do this….I cant…" Rogue started.

Then the phone rang. John got off her and she went to answer it. On her way down John's cell rang.

" Hello?" Rogue said professionally.

" Hey Amaya! Its me . You still need a fix. You see I have a problem and I want you to take care of it." the male voice said mysteriously

"Cobra um is that you?" Rogue sad cautiously.

" who else. Now what about this gig I wanted you to do. There is this guy that didn't come through and need you to set him up for a fix and a beat down by a few of my crew. okay? I mean you do still owe me. Now I could always go talk to Bo…" Cobra started but was cut off by Rogue.

" No ! That's okay…I'll do it. Time and place?"

" Tonight at 9:00. In an hour. I'll drive you there. So be ready at 8:45 and ill take you."

" um…ok bye." Rogue said as she hung up the phone and went upstairs to get dressed.

When she got there John had her fathers pants on and getting his socks and shoes.

" Where are you going ? you cant go home your mom would.." Rogue said while rushing to her wardrobe.

" I know! I'm going for a walk . I'll be back soon. Don't worry." John said as he walked out the room and out the house.

She got her black tank and black skirt with a pair of black hill and a black jacket to match. She put the clothes on. She put her hair in a bun with her white strand of hair hanging.

* * *

Roguechecked the clock it said 8: 40. She rushed down stairs and out the door. There in a black Jaguar on the corner was Cobra. He had spiky black hair and wore a pair of black Versace sunglasses. Rogue quickly went to the car and got in on the passenger's side. 

" Hey Amaya" Cobra said as he started the car and drove off.

On the way to the spot Rogue noticed to cars come behind them and drive along with them. They began to come to an old and rarely used lot near the dark side of the city. Rogue knew it quite well actually.

* * *

She saw that he and the other two cars drove up and parked then turned off their lights.

" Now when the guy comes I want you to go and tell him that I wont take care of him but you came to take care of it.. Ok? Then show him this bag And be spy like with it ." Cobra said as he pulled out a plastic bag and handed it to Rogue .

Rogue looked at it a moment. Then she looked at Cobra who just stared at her with those eyes that could kill a girl's heart with a blink. Then Rogue took a deep breath then gave Cobra a serious look. She let it out and said in one sharp voice . " Ok…I'm ready"

" That's my girl Amaya." Cobra said as he leaned to the side and turned his lights on to a figure that just came in.

Rogue didn't notice who it was and just got out. She approached the figure as four men got out of the two cars. Her moves were sharp and serious. She just wanted to get this over with. One guy approached the car and Cobra rolled down the window.

" Boss…should we kill him" The henchman asked

Cobra smirked looked at Rogue walking and then back at the henchman.

" no…just scare him. .I still have plans…but I don't want her hurt. you got that ? If she is killed or hurt.. I will personally come for you …and your family." cobra said before rolling the window back up

Rogue stopped and the figure walked a little closer before stopping not more than 5 feet in front of her.

" Where's Cobra ?" The voice asked.

Rogue paused. She knew that voice. It was….It was ..Bobby. She knew this was gonna end bad but she was too far in to stop now.

" He ..He sent me instead." Rogue said showing him the bag.

Then the four henchmen appeared out of the lights behind Rogue. Then approached Bobby slowly.

" Hey what is this I thought you said you came alone! t was a trick! John get the hell out here!" Bobby yelled bringing a gun out of his back pocket. John got out of the car Bobby had drove up in with a gun also. The henchmen got out their guns. Then John started shooting and so did Bobby. The henchmen shot back. Cobra noticed no one was getting Rogue out the way. She was standing there shocked.

" Get her out of there Isamu! Now!" Cobra yelled out the window over the gunfire.

Isamu ran and got Rogue. He brought her to Cobra's car in his right arm while still shooting with his gun in his left. He quickly put Rogue in the car and went back to the shooting. Cobra started the car and drove off. While he passed the shooting he yelled out the window to Isamu.

" Get your men and get the hell out of there. I don't want them dead or its your life!"

They all backed off and Ran back to the car. But not before shooting John in the arm and bobby in the leg. John and bobby went back to the car. John had to help Bobby over with his good arm though.

" Yuu…." Rogue started. Cobra looked at Rogue shocked he had never heard her call him by his real name.

" What?" He asked looking back still driving trying to get as far away fro the sirens as he can.

" Why did you save me?" Rogue asked as Cobra pulled over to her driveway.

" Because you're the only real person I can trust. Either than Isamu….your my only best friend Rogue. .." Cobra finished. It was quiet for a moment but then Cobra reached over Rogue and pushed her door open.

" You gotta go." Cobra said as he leaned back over. Rogue got out and walked up to the doorstep.

" And Rogue!" Cobra yelled out.

" yeah?" She called back.

" Call me by my first for now on okay?" He said.

"Okay." She said back.

" Bye Rogue" Yuu said

" Bye Yuu" Rogue said as she went inside.

* * *

She walked in and heard the phone ring.

" Hello?" She said

" Um.. yes is this Marie Anderson?"

" yes"

" There is a Mr.Allerdyce here who said you can pay for his medical bill. s this true."

"what? um what hospital are you at?"

" The local hospital near downtown Hanesville."

"WHAT?" ' I was just there…that's where the shooting…'

"hello?"

" I'm here…I'm coming." Rogue said as she hung up.

'damn you. It was you John...Andit was Bobby too.' Rogue thought as she got in her car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Ok that was the chappy. Oh more coming up next. So keep reading and reviewing. and Amaya means " night rain"

c u l8r

xoxo ayumi43


	7. Come Back To Me

Let The Rain Fall Down

Chapter 7: Come Back To Me

* * *

Rogue hung up the phone and stood there for a moment. She wiped the bangs out of her face with her hand and left it there for a second. She gazed into space just thinking. 

' I was John…and that means it was Bobby too. Then why was he…I gotta go' With that Rogue got her keys off the table by the door and ran to her car. She started it up and the radio turned on to her normal station. The song that was playing wasn't the normal that they always played it was a new song by " Smile Empty Soul" it was her favorite group. She sung along to the song but made in her version. She drove off and began to drive on the highway as it played:

* * *

'I've been scared and lonely 

I've asked myself  
Is something wrong with you  
My boyfriend told me  
I need some time alone to deal with issues'

* * *

Rogue pulled onto a right lane and drove faster. A truck came beside her. blowing its horn wildly.

* * *

'But something makes me carry on  
It's difficult to understand  
Why I always wanna fight 

I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom  
Of a bottle'

* * *

The truck starts to honk as she drove faster she got a little mad and she drove right along side it. The truck honked louder.

* * *

'You always call me  
And ask me how I make it through the day  
I'm always fallin'  
I guess it's just God's way of  
Makin' me pay 

But something makes me carry on  
It's difficult to understand  
Why I always wanna fight'

* * *

The truck bumped Rogue. She looked over and saw it was a driver with a large bottle of some kind of beer in his hand.slurring words about sex at her.

* * *

'I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom  
Of a bottle 

I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom  
Of a bottle'

* * *

Rogue stopped singing and she tried to keep control as the truck pulled closer . he was giving her a drunk look like he wanted something. 

She tried to drive up but the truck kept ramming her. She started to lose control and the truck bumped into her and flipped. It began sliding towards her

* * *

'When I-  
I wonder why I try  
And I -  
I wonder why I bother  
And I -  
I wonder why I cry  
Why I -  
I go through all this trouble 

I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom  
Of a bottle'

* * *

Rogue at this time was screaming her head off. She tried driving past it and she passed many other cars on the other side but the truck was closing in.

* * *

'I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom  
Of a bottle'

* * *

The truck finally hit Rogue and she flipped into the air for a second before crashing on the ground and rolling on the roof. other cars came to help and they were able to pull Rogue out of the car…. As soon as they were 10 feet away from the car the car and truck blew up. Rogue saw it all in a blur. A funny black gas became to come into her eyes and nose. She saw a face in front of her that looked like an Egyptian woman. She heard the people call to her . Asking if she was alright. Can she hear them. She slowly blacked out. And she began to dream.

* * *

Rogue's dream: 

She was swinging on a tree swing in a meadow of yellow roses and white tulips . She heard someone call her . She spun around and a rush of wind blew…The figure came closer and she ran to it. They met face to face . She couldn't see their face well because of the wind. The began to lean in for a kiss and the sky became dark and cloudy…It began to rain and the figure bowed his head to her ear….and whispered…one sentence.. The sentence that she has never heard in a sweeter voice.

' Come back to me Rogue…..I need you… I love you. Don't leave me alone.'

With that Rogue saw a flash of light and her dream ended.

* * *

She awoke to the smell of roses. She looked around trying to get her vision back. After a couple of moments she got it back. She saw she was lying in a pale blue room that had a border of roses.

She looked around the room and noticed someone was next to her. She looked and saw John holding her hand with his head on the bed. She tried to speak but only got out a word..

" John.." she said weakly. He looked up slowly as if he had heard a ghost. Rogue's eyes were silver. She slowly tried to get up but couldn't move a limb in her body. She couldn't even move her neck. She couldn't only move her eyes and mouth. /she had on and oxygen mask that helped her breath

' Rogue can you move….of course not you were in a coma for a week and a half.." He said correcting himself. Rogue couldn't believe what she was saying. She didn't noticed but tears were rolling down her eyes slowly

" Its okay Rogue . Don't cry. You've come back to me …you've come back." John said as he stoked her head. He did this for about 15 minutes before Rogue quieted down. He kept repeating one thing that Rogue heard every time and loved every time. It's okay, You've come back and I wont leave your side. Some how Rogue felt as f she hadn't seen him in years and those words comforted her more than John thought.

* * *

Well that's the chapter enjoy and I'll need at least five reviews to post the next chappie so please review to see what happens next. til then . tata. 

xoxo

ayumi43b


	8. this Feeling

Let The Rain Fall Down

Chapter 8: This Feeling

* * *

An hour later John was sent out as the nurses checked out how Rogue was doing. He didn't mind much though. They checked her eyes and hearing and feeling. She could only move a little without someone's help because the anesthetics had not worn off just yet. She could speak again and she could hear just fine. Her eyes changed from their normal green to the permanent silver because of the wreck. She didn't mind. She thought of it as a reminder.

When they were done the doctor walked in and told her to walk around and get some of the feeling back. She used a walker and had John help her.

She looked at all the people who passed by just looking at her. They were probably looking at her eyes or her scarred body. She passed the hall with the bathrooms and saw Bobby come out. he had a cast on his right leg. She and John saw him. John stopped her from going over there.

" Hey…um Rogue are you cold. Here's my jacket. There might be a few quarters in there get those and buy a bottled water down there okay?" John said as he put his jacket around Rogue and rushed her towards the other way. He then walked over to Bobby and they both started to talk.

As soon as Rogue got her water out of the machine she looked over and saw John and Bobby were arguing a little. Then she saw a white bandage showing under John's left sleeve. John started yelling a little and Rogue saw that it was getting a little tense. Bobby tried to calm down John. He did for a second and he said something to bobby and he reached in his pocket for something. Rogue looked in John's pocket and she pulled out a thing of money. It was quite a lot actually. She looked in the other and pulled out a bag with a needle and a gun in it.

She gasped. and dropped it on the ground with her bottle of water. She couldn't believe it. She just wanted to scream and cry at the same time.  
She was lied to and she was the only one that was blamed for it all like she was an outcast. She felt a great pain in her chest. She began to cry silently as she fell to the ground and she let out a great scream/cry. John and Bobby both stared. John saw that Rogue had the things in his bag out. He ran over and Bobby slowly followed.

" Why!" Rogue yelled out in a cry while gripping her chest as if she had been stabbed in that spot. John hurried and picked the stuff up. He stuff it into the jacket and took it from Rogue. He gave it to Bobby who held on to it. Rogue was now in a sit up feeble position cry rivers yelling why. John tried to sit Rogue up . She hit his chest trying to get away but he tried to hold her just to calm her down. She cry/screamed louder and fell flat out yelling why.

" Rogue! Rogue! Calm down! Why are you acting like this! Stop it! Stop! This isn't how you act! Damn it! Stop Rogue! Calm the fuck down! argh!" john said as he tried to hold Rogue who was now violently trying to get loose. John was getting hit in the chest face , and when he got hit in the arm he completely let her go. He held his arm and cursed a few words.

" Nurse! Nurse!" John yelled as he kept his hand on his arm to stop the pain. Rogue got up and ran past John and knocked Bobby down. He fell off his crutches and Rogue ran down the hall. She dodged all the other patients and ran every corner trying to find a way out. John got up a couple of moments later and started running after her . John had the nurse help him up and the other nurse ran to find Rogue.

By this time Rogue was in a hallway with john not to far behind yelling for her to stop and listen to what he had to say. She ran around a dark corner with john right behind her trying to grab her. The sliding doors slid open and she ran out into a storm of rain. She hadn't noticed it was storming that bad. She was soak within a second. The door led to the side of the hospital that looked normal. It was all grass and a long path to a observation building Rogue stopped in the center of the grassy yard and just let out a great scream/cry that wasn't heard because of the lightning.

John ran up to Rogue and tried to hug her, just to comfort her but she pushed him away. She looked up at the sky and let the rain wash away her tears as she cried silently .

" Rogue…..look lets go inside.." John said trying to persuade Rogue to go inside. He stepped closer but Rogue quickly stepped back.

" No…. you can go but I'm fine right here! heh…I cant even believe I love you….you lied too and they all…" Rogue said as she shook her head in disbelief. She looked at John who was just trying to reason with her. He bald his fist up a little as if he were getting frustrated.

" Look Rogue you didn't hear the whole story…I didn't ask to…." Said John in defense.

" Whatever! Did you think I asked to be this way! Have these things happen to me! Have these things said about me! To love you!" Rogue yelled. with her hair soaking wet and dripping in front of her face

* * *

there you go hope you review. Ill post soon/.I know i rushed but sorry ill update soon

xoxo

ayumi43

-


	9. 2 wrongs dont make a right

Let The Rain Fall Down

Chapter 9 : 2 wrongs don't make a right

* * *

They both stood there as the rain poured down .Every time john and Rogue fought he could tell what she was feeling by her eyes but Rogue's green eyes were no longer there. In their place was silver eyes that John wasn't familiar with.

" Rogue look…your not yourself….your not MY Rogue….something…" John started to say as he looked down.

Rogue stopped crying…and she was actually surprised. John was crying. To see someone else remorse was refreshing.

" Its funny…you know ……It was a day like this when Bobby left me for….what I did…and now I have to.." Rogue started as she turned her back to john and looked to her side to only see a blur of him.

" Rogue stop…..I love you but I'm too far in to get out now and I'm…sorry but if you want to break up with me fine...but can we talk inside." john said stepping right behind Rogue. Rogue turned around and her and John were face to face. John pulled her to his chest by her waist. She wanted so badly to get away but she could never resist him.

" I got out of it. and …."Rogue started but was cut off by John.

"Quit the fucking Crap Rogue…you know you were there." John said staring her in her silver eyes.

" no I wasn't ." Rogue sad trying to get loose.

" Tell me….why were you there?" John said pulling her back to him.

" no I…..I had to.."

" why? tell me.."

"no" Rogue said turning her body away.

"tell me" John said facing her to him again

"no" Rogue said covering her ears.

" tell me" John repeated struggling to hold her.

" No...no…NO!" Rogue yelled pulling away and falling down. Rogue tried to get away but John grabbed her again and he was right in front of her on the ground.

" I'll ask again…Why?" John said sternly.

" because he wanted me to pay him back…"

" who?"

" I said to much…..they're everywhere…They hear me…..they might tell him…he'll be mad…oh no…no …no " Rogue said covering her ears

" who?" John said.

" Its cold…"Rogue said looking away and holding herself. John just sighed and looked away.

" okay we'll talk about this inside or later. okay..?" John said brushing the hair from her face.

" no mean I'm cold….my legs they're numb…I cant move or walk.." Rogue said putting her hand on his arm.

He picked her up and carried her in his arms to the room. He felt like she was avoiding something.

' Some one must have gotten to you or gave you something but your not yourself…your not my Rogue .I know my Rogue and your are her. .but your not the same somehow maybe it is because of him…I know you saw him..' John thought as he took her inside but he went straight to her room without taking to Bobby. He laid her on the bed and put his jacket, which Bobby sat on the chair, on her cold unconscious body.

" mmm…..John?" Rogue asked sleepily.

" shhh…I'll be back baby..go to sleep when you wake up ill be right here..ok?" John whispered. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep and then he left.

* * *

An hour later John arrived at Cobra's place with his gun his back pants and a angry llok on his face. He was determined to get an answer from him.

' She didnt deserve this...She needs help and i think he can only give it to her...' John thought as he went in.

a couple of moments later you heard gunshots outside and a guy scream in pain...

* * *

Cliff hanger!yeah...That was this chapter my mom is a bitch so I couldn't write much soill post the next soon.

xoxo

Ayumi43


	10. im in love wt a Junky!

Let The Rain Fall Down

chapter 10: I'm in love wit a junky!

* * *

It was quiet for a few seconds then john decided to move a little closer to where he saw Cobra last before the lights went out. He heard a small whisper.

" come on Amaya's guy, were getting out of here."

John turned to see Cobra's figure. He followed him to the exit quietly and as he left they heard a guy yell

" where the hell are you Yuu, I'll kick your ass when I find yah."

John got up quickly off the ground once they were out of the door. John ran to his car with Cobra following and they drove off..

" So what brings you here Amaya's guy." Yuu asked looking at John who was currently speeding back to the hospital.

" Stop calling me that! who is Amaya? I'm not Amaya's guy ! I'm John! I'm Rogue's boyfriend." John said making a quick angry glance at Yuu.

" Amaya is Rogue. Where is she?" Cobra asked.

John pulled up in the hospital parking lot and stopped the car.

"here" John said as he took out the keys. He opened the door and began to get out. He looked behind him and told Yuu to stay there. He then walked over to the entry Door and up to the check out desk.

" um I'm here to check out Rogue Anderson. I'm John Allerdyce" John said signing the checkout list and walking off o Rogue's room.

As he approached her door he heard a crash. He ran over to her door and busted it open. He saw Rogue on the floor by a broken glass. She was francticly trying to pick up the shards. john came over and got on his knees to help.

" Rogue you should stop before you cut yourself. Get dress were going to my house. My mom went to My dad's with my sisters. They said they're trying to fix what he screwed up. So get dressed okay?" John said picking up the shards and what Rogue had then going to throw it away. He saw Rogue undressing and quickly turned around to give her privacy.

Once Rogue was done she touched John on his shoulder to get his attention. John got her bag and they left the room to go to his car.

" Why do you hate your dad so much?" Rogue asked as they got in the car.

" We have to get you to my house. Then I'll tell you. We'll drop you off first. " john said directing the last part to Yuu.

* * *

After they dropped off Yuu. John and Rogue went to his house and got Rogue settled in.

They ate and John fixed up some hot dogs. They sat on the couch and ate. It was quiet for a few moments then Rogue asked again.

" John, you never told me why you hated your father." Rogue waited for a response. John put down his plate and sighed as he sat bending forward hanging his head. John looked over at Rogue.

" When….when I was young my mom and dad would always argue. and remember this was without my sisters. They weren't born yet. So every time they would start yelling my dad would send me to my room and go to bed. I couldn't do anything so I did it.

One night I was woke up by a loud crash then a slam of the front door. Then I went out to see hat had happened and I saw my mother on the floor crying by the coffee table, which was turned over and shattered. She yelled at me to go to my room. I didn't go and I went to hug her she just held me and called me a stupid boy. The next week my father came home…….." John paused and looked away.

" What John? You can tell me baby" Rogue said putting her plate down and patting hs arm.

" He beat her. He beat her Rogue! She did nothing we were getting ready to go to a Christmas dinner and she never goes but she wanted to spend time with her family and he came in and started to beat her. He wouldn't stop. She was in bad shape and I had to do something. I kicked him in his balls which gave my mom enough time to grab me and her purse. She ran with me to her old car and got in. She locked the doors and started it up. She drove me to my grandma's house and my grandma called the cops. They arrested him 3 hours later. Those were the longest three hours of my life. The doors were locked. Me and my mom hid in the old bedroom. She kept whispering to me " I'm sorry" and " I love you, I wont let him hurt you." A few years later, after he got out of jail. He said he loved her and would never hurt her. We got into a fight and he beat me up bad, but I made him crippled …..he cant walk and he's def in one ear. Even today I'll never forgive him…..Never. Not for what he put me and my mom threw. That Bastard!"

John yelled as he got up and kicked the table. Rogue got up and tried to calm him.

He walked to his room and slammed the door. He stared at the floor. A few moments later Rogue came in and closed the door behind her. John looked back at her and then walked up to her. He pushed her against the wall. Out of nowhere John fiercely kissed Rogue.

" John ?" Rogue asked as she broke the kiss.

" I want you…bad" John said as he kissed her neck He began to pull at her shirt. ROgue didnt attempt to stop him. She loved the feeling of his fingers. He took her shirt off and threw it to the floor. Rogue pushed John to the floor and got on top of him.

" how bad?" She asked.

* * *

cliff hanger. I'll update A.S.A.P. don't worry just review.

xoxo

ayumi43


End file.
